I Can See That Happening
by sayiloveyouwhenyournotlistenin
Summary: Ashley gets an unexpected invite to a Halloween party.


_**Wrote this way before Halloween, but my internet has been down, so it just gave me more time to write. SO please read and review.**_

_**I don't own SON.**_

I never, in my entire twenty three years, thought I would get an invite to this particular Halloween Party. I found the invitation stuck under my door after I got home from work. Looked like whoever put it there tried really hard to get it to go all the way underneath the door, but no such luck.

After the initial shock set in, that I got an invitation with my name on it, to the bombest Halloween party of the year, I immediately started thinking of costumes. I've never been good with picking costumes. So, this year I am going to be a zombie. It's a pretty easy costume. Basically all I did was cut, rip and tear up one of my band T's, a Rolling Stones one, a pair of jeans and a pair of chucks. Then I threw some blood here and there. Piece of cake.

The party is out in a field this year with a huge bonfire, like all the other years I wasn't invited. None of my friends are going, but a lot of the people I went to school with are going to be there. I never came out of my shell in school. I doubt anyone will remember who I am, but obviously someone did or I wouldn't have gotten the invitation.

The party starts at 9 PM and goes on until the wee hours of the morning. I left my house a little after 8:40 PM. I took my bike, because it's not too cold out tonight and because I just like riding my bike. It's a black Harley Super Low.

At 9:23 PM, I turned off the highway onto an old dirt road. I started thinking that I should have brought the 4X4 Jeep out here instead of my bike. Poor thing was covered in dirt and dust when I parked her. I look in the mirrors and my hair is a mess as it should be, since I am a zombie. After checking the mirrors a time or two more, I started walking towards the light of the bonfire.

Holy hell, this is one huge ass party. The invitation said bring your own and drink it, but I brought my own and I am going to smoke it. I rolled several and put them in my cigarette pack before I left the house. I fired one up as I was still walking in the parking area. I heard several screams coming from up ahead, and I took another hit off the joint and kept walking. A werewolf and a Barbie just ran past me and nearly made me fall over.

I stopped and propped against a small tree that had fake spider webs and spiders all over it. I stood there watching everyone around me for a few minutes. I've only seen a few people I recognized, but I still couldn't tell you their name. I saw several ghosts, a Frankenstein, a Catwoman, a few pirates, a zombie with blonde hair, a couple of basketball players, a chicken, a cowgirl, a nurse, Mr. Werewolf and Miss Barbie, a cop-

"Let me hit that, Ash." The cop says. This guy is all up in my personal air space and I start to back away.

"Hey, come on! You don't recognize me without the red hair?" He slips his officer hat off to reveal some shaggy red hair. He continues to take off his shades and I see his freckles and blue eyes.

"Jordon?" I feel a huge grin pull at my face and then I'm being pulled into a bear hug. He ruffles my hair up some more and I slap at his arm while laughing. I remember that I was smoking a joint, so I pass it to him. He takes four long drags and passes it back to me.

"That is all I need of that stuff, I've already drank enough for…for well anything really. I'm not driving, Jon boy is. He isn't drinking because he has to work in a couple hours." He says this and finishes the sentence off with a chug of beer and laugh. "Damn, I didn't think I would ever see you again, after what? Nearly five years?"

"Yeah, almost five years, I've been working. Keeping mostly to myself." He rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything for a while.

"Where are you working?"

"Bush Whacker's. I run the bar there most of the time. I sleep my days away. Hey, who sent me the invite?" I would really like to know who invited me. It is driving me crazy.

"Oh, I've heard of that place on the radio, never been there, but now I have a reason to go, so you will be seeing more of me now. No objections. And I guess whoever is throwing this party, sent you the invite." He smirks.

"Who the fuck is throwing this party, motherfucker." I barely punch him in the arm and now he is acting like a baby.

"That shit hurt, and I don't tell haters shit." He puts on his sad face, but I see right through it.

"Haters gonna get physical pretty soon if you don't tell me, Jordon." I look at him with the 'fuckwithmeandiwillkillyou' look.

"Ok, ok. Shit, I don't remember you being so feisty. Spencer Carlin. That is who sent you the invitation." Spencer Carlin. Who is Spencer Carlin?

"Who is he?" He looks at me like I am crazy for a minute and then starts laughing at me. "What the hell, Jordon, stop fucking laughing." I can't help but laugh when I hear his crazy ass laugh.

"SHE graduated with you, can't you remember who all was in your graduating class?" I laugh.

"No, I can't. Shit, man, I didn't even remember you at first. I thought this party was going to be a burnt run. I'm sorry." I pull my pack of cigarettes out of my pocket and offer him one, he takes one. I let him borrow my lighter as well.

"I hear you, Ash. But times are fixing to change. Me and you are going to be amigos once again!"

"That's cool, man. I miss having real friends. So remind me who Spencer is, please?"

"How about I do you one better, and introduce you? Hmmm?"

"No, point her out to me." He stretches up onto his tip toes and looks around.

"Nope, I don't see her anywhere. Anyways, she is the only other zombie around here, besides you. I actually thought you were her for a minute before I snuck up on you."

"Oh, I saw another zombie earlier. I didn't see her face, though." He laughs and points behind me.

"Never mind, there she is. She's coming over here, she has spotted me." He puts his shades and his hat back on. I turn around and look until I see her. I turn back around to face Jordon.

"So, is she cool?"

"Oh yeah, she'll smoke with you. Hey, Spencer!" He waves to the girl behind me and then smiles and winks at me. "She plays for your team, too." He whispers the last part.

I turn around and am met with the prettiest blue eyes ever. Blonde hair made into a mess, like mine. It looks good on her. She smiles and tilts her head.

"So, Ashley, you got my invitation, huh?" I smile and nod my head yes.

"Yeah, she got it alright. She was going crazy to find out who sent it to her." I punch him in the arm and give him a mean look. Then I look back to Spencer. She is laughing because I hit Jordon. I will have to do that more often.

"I'm glad you came. To be honest, I didn't think you would. Nice costume, by the way." She smirks at me.

"Yours is not too bad, either. Why did you think I wouldn't show up?" I'm curious.

"You were always quiet in school, so I don't know, I didn't think you would be up to a social gathering?" Jordon laughs.

"You weren't much of a talker in high school, either, Spencer." She hits him in the leg, and I laugh. She looks over at me and smiles.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I am going to ignore that question, Ashley, and get the hell out of here. I will call you soon. At your bar, I haven't got your cell. Later." He runs off and leaves Spencer and me alone.

I look at her after watching Jordon run off, and she is already looking at me. I blush underneath all the zombie make-up and take a deep breath.

"Want to get away for a little while with me?" I ask her and her eyebrows arch up in surprise.

"I mean, do you want to go smoke a joint?" I laugh nervously and smile slyly at her. She laughs and then nods her head yes.

"Cool. So, where do you want to smoke this? I don't really know my way around here…" She laughs and then grabs my hand and pulls me towards the dark path to the parking area.

"Let's go to your ride and smoke it." I laugh and she looks at me in question.

"Nothing, nothing." We continue to make our way to the parking area, not really talking. She lets go of my hand when we come to the first row of cars. My ride is on like the eighth or ninth row.

I laugh and make my way towards my bike. When I get to it, I turn around and face her.

"This is my ride." I smirk at her. Her eyes go wide when she notices the bike next to me.

"You drive a motorcycle? That is so hot." I laugh and clear my throat, alerting her that I am still standing here.

"Ah fuck. I said that out loud, didn't I?" I only smile and nod my head yes.

"I'm sorry." She keeps her eyes down but looks at me. I laugh some more.

"Don't be sorry. I'm not. Well, I am sorry I never hung out with you back in school, oh shit, hang on." I dig my cigarette pack out of my pocket and pull a joint out. I get my lighter out of my other pocket and fire it up. I take a few drags off it and pass it to her. She laughs as she accepts my offering.

"You weren't lying either." I tell her. She looks confused.

"I am hot." I laugh. I hit the joint a few times and hand it back to her.

"Yeah, I told you so." She laughs and hits the joint. She goes to pass it to me, but I wave it off.

"I'm good, you finish that. You're hot too, you know?" She flicks the roach away and smiles at me.

"Yeah, I know." She starts walking back towards the bonfire. I quickly jump on my bike, fish the keys out of my pocket and start the engine up. She turns around at the sound. I yell for her to come over here, but it goes unheard. I let off the clutch and then slowly make my way towards her. I didn't want her to think I was going to run her over.

I stop beside her and I don't even have to say anything, she just smiles and gets on behind me. Her arms go around me and when I am sure she is safely holding on, I let off the clutch and make my way back towards the bonfire. There were a few yelps and hollers, but no one was injured. I parked my bike underneath the spider web tree.

"You are a bad ass, Ashley." Spencer says as she is getting off my bike while laughing.

"Ha ha. Make fun of me, but did you have to walk back out here? Nope, I drove you." She only laughs more.

"No, I am serious. Ashley Davies is a bad ass."

"Well, thank you?" I really don't know what to say.

"You are welcome. So, where are you staying tonight?" I laugh.

"My house, what about you?" She narrows her eyes at me and then looks away.

"Definitely not my house. I don't know yet, though." I nod my head and pull out my cigarettes and get one and light up. I look at Spencer, and offer her one. She declines.

"Have you always smoked? Cigarettes, I mean." She asks.

"Not always. I started a few years ago. I didn't smoke in school. I am not that big of a bad ass." I smile at her.

"You should quit. Smoking kills, especially menthols." She says seriously. I continue to smile at her.

"I'll quit soon." I throw my half smoked cigarette on the ground and stomp it. "See? I'm practicing." She smiles back at me and then grabs my hand and starts pulling me around.

"I want you to meet my brother and then we can leave if you want." She tells me.

"Okay, so you are coming home with me?" I smirk. She just laughs.

"Come on." She says.

Spencer pulls me around to the other side of the bonfire and then we start walking up a hill. I slow down, but she squeezes my hand and I keep walking. I see some lights ahead and some people sitting in lawn chairs. Spencer stops us and waves up the hill.

"Bro!" She hollers. A figure gets up out of one of the chairs and jogs down the hill. As he gets closer, I notice the blonde hair and the resemblance of Spencer.

"Hey, baby sis! Whoa, who is this hottie with you?" Her brother is now making eyes at me. Ew.

"This is Ashley. Ashley, this is Glen, my older brother. Glen, keep your hands to yourself." She slaps his arm away that was slowly creeping into my personal space. Any farther and I would have slapped his jaws.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you, Glen." I say innocently and hold out my hand politely. He takes it and shakes it.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were spoken for, Ashley." He grins at Spencer evilly.

"I am spoken for, so don't forget it." I smile at him, sweetly. "Just don't let it happen again." I look over at Spencer expecting to see humor there, but I don't. She looks let down.

"Alright, Glen, I will see you later. Don't do anything stupid, please!" We start walking back down the hill, but this time Spencer doesn't go for my hand. I stray over into her walking path and push her off the trail onto a huge flat rock before she can say anything.

"What the hell, Ashley?" She asks.

"What the fuck, Spencer?" I ask her right back. She stops and looks at me, all surprised.

"Why are you all of a sudden shutting me down, Spencer?" I ask her. Well yell at her. Her eyes just get wider.

"What do you mean, Ashley, you said you were 'spoken for', I heard you say it to Glen!" I start laughing and don't stop for several minutes. Spencer is red in the face by now. I finally recover from my laugh attack.

"I was going along with what he said Spencer. Your brother was thinking of putting the moves on me. Remember that?" She stops and thinks about it. Then her face gets even redder.

"Yeah, now I remember that." She looks over at me with a sheepish grin on her red face. I smile right back at her and grab her hand. Time for me to be the bold one.

"Are you ready to go home?" I ask her with a smirk on my lips and a twinkle in my eye. She notices these.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let me borrow someone's jacket first." She pulls me along with the hand I grabbed.

Before we get all the way down the hill I see someone else I know.

"Jon boy!" I holler and he looks up, but can't see me yet. When I come into view and he recognizes me, he stands up and grins really big. When Spencer and I get closer to him, he walks over and pulls me into a hug.

"Damn girl, I haven't seen you in…a long time, I know that. Have you seen my idiot brother around?" I laugh and pull his cap off to see his bright red hair. His costume is a hip hop MC. I give him his cap back.

"Jordon was the first person I ran into. I have no idea where he is now, though. Give me your phone, Jon." He hands me his phone and I put my number in it.

"Call me sometime and we will hang out and get drunk like old times. Give my number to Jordon, also. Make him work for it, I don't care. You take care, bro." I give Jon another hug before saying goodbye.

Jon and Jordon are close to being my brothers, and I can't believe I survived this long without them. Someone squeezes my hand and I look over and Spencer is smiling at me.

"You missed them, didn't you?" I smile and nod my head yes.

"Thanks for the invite, Spencer. I had a great time. Now, if you will excuse me, I should be getting home." I painfully slowly start walking away.

"Wait, Ashley." I stop and look at her.

"What?" I say.

"I thought you were taking me with you." She smirks.

"Okay. I'm taking you with me. Come on!" I grab her hand and start jogging towards the tree my bike is parked under. Spencer is laughing. I stop when we get to my bike. I am out of breath and Spencer is fine. I really do need to quit smoking.

I get on first and then Spencer gets on and holds onto me. I start the engine and then slowly let off the clutch, easing my way out of the backwoods. Before I pull out onto the highway, she squeezes me and I turn to face her.

"Please, don't try to scare me. I'm already terrified as it is." She yells to me, but I can hear her fine.

"Don't bust my eardrum, then." I laugh. "Don't worry I won't try to scare you, just hold on for me. This isn't going to be a short ride, just so you know."

"I know. I delivered your invitation." She laughs. "Don't ask me why it wouldn't fit under the door, because I don't know." When I feel her arms back snuggly around me, I pull out onto the highway.

The drive back home was cold. Luckily, I was able to talk Jon into letting Spencer borrow his jacket. If she hadn't had it, I think she would have frozen. When I pull into my drive, my knuckles are numb and my ass hurts. I drive my bike up the ramp onto my back porch and kill it.

I finally dug my house key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I turned some lights on and went outside to get firewood. My house runs on wood heat. It is cheaper, just got to keep firewood up and busted. I brought an armful of wood in the house and sat in front of the fireplace and used my pine knot to start the fire and soon I had a roaring, hot fire. Spencer pulled up a chair beside me and we sat there for an hour, just warming up. After I got the joint that was in my cigarette pack out and smoked it with Spencer, I got hungry.

It was 1:30 AM when I got me something to eat. I fixed Spencer something too, since I want to be a good host and all. I cooked us both a hamburger and we both ate and now we are in the living room just sitting and talking.

"You work in a bar. That is awesome. I don't even work, I just go to school. It sucks."

"It's ok. What are you going to school to be?"

"I don't know. Art, I guess. I'm not really majoring in anything. I'm just being a college student right now."

"I figured you were one of those people who plan out their future." I laugh.

"Nope. No plans for the future, here." She smiles at me and I smile back at her. It has become a habit.

"Good, me either. You ready to turn in?" I ask around a yawn. She smiles and nods her head yes.

"Grab a pillow, I don't share my pillow. I don't share my bed, either, so be honored." It's the truth. Never shared this bed with anyone. A bed is a personal belonging, only certain people are allowed in its presence.

"I am honored. So, what side do you sleep on?" She asks as she enters my bedroom.

"The right side, but pick whichever side you like." I pull my shirt over my head and pull my jeans down so that I'm in my bra and panties. I glance over at Spencer undressing and then run over to my dresser and pull out a pair of shorts and wife beater for me to wear. Once I put my clothes on, I get some more out for Spencer. I turn around and she is already under the covers.

"Spencer, do you want some clothes to sleep in?"

"Am I bothering you?"

"Well, no."

"Then, no. Hurry up and get into bed, the light is killing me." She says with her hand over her face attempting to block the light.

"Yes, mam." I turn the light off and hop into bed. As soon as I get situated with my pillow, slim arms come around me and hold me against the warm body behind me. I'm not uncomfortable so I almost instantly fall asleep.

"Goodnight, Spencer. See you in the morning?"

"You will. Goodnight, Ashley."

**10 AM**

The smell of coffee woke me up. Okay, no that is a lie. I've been waking up for an hour now, every five minutes or so and when I smelled the coffee, I decided it was time to get up. At first, I had to think about why I smelled coffee and then I remembered Spencer. She wasn't in the bed with me, so she must be up already. I hop in the shower really quick and then make my way to the kitchen.

"Good morning, I made some coffee. I hope you don't mind." Wow. When Spencer had the zombie get-up on, I thought she was hot. She must have taken a shower already this morning. She is wearing the night clothes I set out for her when we went to bed. Her long blonde hair is down and her eyes are bluer than I first thought they were.

"Good morning, beautiful. Of course I don't mind." I tell her with a smile as I grab two coffee cups from the cabinet. I set both cups on the counter to pour the coffee in them.

"You like cream and sugar with yours?" I ask with a curious glance behind me. Spencer is sitting on a stool at the bar.

"Both, please." She answers me sweetly. I finish our coffees and carry Spencer hers. I sit on the stool beside her and sip from my coffee quietly.

"Thanks for letting me stay over. I enjoyed it."

"I did too. No one has been here, but me, for a long time. It's nice to have someone around to talk to. And to cuddle with." I laugh and smile, thinking of early this morning when we went to bed. Spencer laughs too.

"Yeah, well I couldn't help myself. You liked it, don't tell me you didn't." My eyebrows go up at that one.

"I did like it. I'm not denying it. I really liked it." I give her a nose crinkling smile. Her radiant smile beats the shit out of mine.

"I really liked it too. So, what are you doing today?"

"I don't know. I haven't got to work tonight. I haven't had a Saturday off in a while. The last time, I think I just stayed home and watched a movie. What about you? What marvelous plan do you have for the evening?"

"Well, there is this girl who doesn't have to work tonight and I thought I would see if she wanted to hang out with me."

"This girl must be really hot." I laugh.

"She really is. Do you think she would want to hang out with me?" She smiles slyly at me.

"I know she would, but she will have to kick my ass first." I smile back just as slyly and jump up and run to my room. I look through a few drawers before I find my stash. I grab a big pre-rolled blunt and a lighter and jog back to the kitchen.

"Wake and bake?" I ask innocently, while batting my eyelashes playfully.

"Why, of course." I hand her the blunt and the lighter. I sit back on the stool and sip my coffee. Spencer takes a quick sip of hers and then focuses on the herb at hand.

She sticks the blunt between her lips like she owns it. Oh hell yeah, she owns it. She flicks my bic lighter like it's nobody's business. The flame of the lighter illuminates her face in an orangey way. I kind of hate the smoke, because it is blocking my view of her.

"Ash, am I smoking this by myself?" She asks me holding the blunt in my face.

"No, I am partaking. Sorry, I just kind of zoned out." I laugh at my stupid-ness and then take the blunt Spencer has been holding out to me for I don't know how long.

"It's okay. I like when you zone out." I almost choke on the hit I'm holding. Okay, no, I do choke on it.

"Why?" I ask after nearly coughing up a lung. Spencer is laughing at me.

"I don't know, you get this look on your face. It's hard to look away when you're looking at me like that."

"Sorry, I can't help it. You're beautiful and really awesome and you know it." I laugh.

"I won't deny it, but don't be sorry. You're actually way more beautiful than I am." I lightly slap Spencer on the arm and she gives me a little yelp.

"Shut up. I do not want to hear it, you are out of the ballpark hot and I come nowhere near close to you in that contest. In any contest." I tell her seriously. I raise an eyebrow begging her to oppose me.

"I will not shut up. I will agree to disagree and then be done with it. Yes?" I think about it, seriously, for a minute and then make my decision.

"Yes. Okay." I sit back down on the stool, because I decided to stand up when I got serious. I take another hit off the blunt Spencer just passed back to me. When I turned towards her, to pass the blunt back, I was met with her lips tentatively tasting mine. I instantly started kissing her back.

"You're sexy when you get all flustered." She says kind of out of breath, after a very long, heated kiss. My eyelids flutter closed, and a smile overtakes my face.

"You are the one flustering me."

"I know, and I'm not sorry." I lean into her again and quickly kiss her lips.

"I'm glad you're not sorry." She captures my lips and then gently pushes my loose strands of hair behind my ears.

"Do you want to just stay here and watch a movie?"

"How did you know exactly what I wanted to do tonight?"

"I'm just good like that." She grins at me before hopping off the stool.

"You definitely are." I say to the air around me. Spencer left the kitchen and went into the living room.

"Can you play this?" She asks me as I enter the living room. She is pointing to my guitar sitting in the corner. I sigh and I plop down into the recliner.

"Yeah I can."

"Do you sing too?"

"Yes I do."

"Will you perform for me?" She asks me as she sits down in my lap.

"I will sometime." My hands have found her hips and are resting there.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

**Several Weeks Later…**

"I promised a beautiful lady that I would sing for her, so here I am. I wrote this recently. I hope you all like it." I say nervously into the microphone. I look out into the crowd and see Jon and Jordon sitting at a table with a pitcher of beer on it. Spencer is sitting next to Jordon. He notices me looking at her and puts his arm around her and winks at me. Spencer leans into him, laughing and smiling at me.

I take a deep breath and start strumming my guitar.

_I never thought that_

_You would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me_

_Off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you_

_To let me go_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I'm home_

_How many times will you_

_Let me change my mind_

_And turn around_

_I can't decide if I'll let you_

_Save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me_

_Cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me_

_And I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never want to leave you but_

_I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you_

_To let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me_

_Cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you_

_In to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved till_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you_

_To let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me_

_Cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

"You got mad pipes, Ash!" Jordon yells as I walk to their table.

"He's right on that one. Great job up there." Jon says and pulls me into a hug.

"Thanks, guys." I smile at them both, but my eyes wander over to Spencer. She pats her lap with her hand, signaling me to take her lap. I walk around the table and sit in her lap. Her arms go around me and I sigh.

"You know you're going to have to sing that song to me every night now, don't you?" She asks with a smirk on her beautiful face.

"Yes, gorgeous, and I will gladly do so." I kiss her on the cheek. "Are you ready to get out of here? I haven't got to work anymore tonight."

"Sure thing, babe. Did you drive the bike to work or the Jeep?"

"I actually thought of you and drove the Jeep. Come on." I lace my fingers through hers and stand up.

We say our goodbyes to the guys and go home. I've found out that Spencer doesn't really like motorcycles. The few times she rode with me, she had her eyes closed the entire time. I think that if she were the one driving she would be more comfortable on one. I've also learned that she never really liked bicycles either, even when she was a kid. I liked my bicycle growing up. I love my motorcycle.

When we pulled up at my house there was another car in the driveway. I instantly recognized the vehicle as we were pulling in. I completely forgot about Spencer in that moment. I quickly exited my vehicle and made my way to the other vehicle.

"Kailee? Damon?" I almost nearly screamed.

"Quiet down, she's in the truck asleep. Sorry for showing up without calling." He was sitting on the doorstep looking behind me. I turned around and Spencer was walking around Damon's truck. She looked really uncomfortable. I semi-smiled at her and then turned around before I could catch her reaction.

"No, it's alright Damon." I turn and point at Spencer. "This is Spencer. Spencer, this is Damon."

"Hi." Spencer says with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, Spencer." Damon says in his 'charming' voice. Ugh.

"Don't even think about it, Damon. She's with me." I look at Spencer and she smiles at me brightly.

"Say no more. Kailee wanted to come see you and I couldn't say no." He laughs, "She fell asleep on the way over, though." I walk over to his truck and open the passenger door. I unbuckle my sweet girl from her booster seat and pick her up carefully not to wake her. Apparently not carefully enough, because she woke up.

"Mommy?"

"Hey, baby, I'm so happy you came to see me. I love you, baby girl." I grin at her all silly like and kiss her all over her face.

"Mommy! I love you, too, quit kissing me!" She says around giggling.

I turn around with Kailee still in my arms and walk over to Spencer. She is smiling at Kailee.

"Kailee, this is mommy's really good friend Spencer. Spencer, this is my daughter Kailee." I smile nervously and look over at Damon. He is on the phone with someone, pacing on the porch.

"Hey, Kailee. You know you are really pretty, just like your name. What's your whole name?" Kailee hides her face in my neck and then looks at Spencer with a cute, shy smile.

"You're pretty too. My name is Kailee Marie Davies, what's yours whole name?"

"Thank you. My whole name is Spencer Marie Carlin. We share a middle name." Spencer winks at Kailee. Kailee giggles and hides her face in my neck. I see Damon walking towards us out of the corner of my eye.

"Sorry, but we've got to go. Mother is cooking supper tonight and I don't want to hear it if we are late. I'm sorry, Kailee baby. We've got to say goodbye and goodnight to mommy." He smiles apologetically at Kailee and me.

"Baby, me and you are going to have a sleep over soon, okay?" I hug her to me, "I love you, baby girl." I kiss her cheeks.

"Okay, I'll bring my purple pj's! I love you, mommy. Goodnight." She hugs me and gives me kisses. "Goodnight, Spencer." Kailee says in a sweet, shy voice.

"Goodnight, Kailee." Spencer says with a charming smile.

I buckle Kailee into her booster seat and give her more kisses and hugs. I tell Damon to drive safe and then I watched them back out of the drive. Tears sprang to my eyes and then I felt fingers lace with mine and I looked over to Spencer. She didn't say anything, and neither did I, as we walked into the house. I led Spencer by the hand to the couch and sat down with her. I knew she was waiting for me to talk.

"I'm sorry, Spence. I should have already told you. Will you let me explain it to you?"

"It's okay, Ash. And yes, explain please." She squeezes my hand just a little.

"I met Damon right when I got out of high school. We started sleeping together and not long after that I found out I was pregnant. I had Kailee and then I broke it off with Damon. I wasn't in love with him." I take a deep breath.

"Not long after that I started hanging out with the wrong crowd. I started taking pills. I got hooked on them so bad, that when I went a day without any, I would get really bad sick. I stayed doped up for nearly a whole year. I blew all the money that my parents left me. I barely saw Kailee during that time. I wouldn't go around her while I was fucked up. It didn't feel right."

"My parental rights were taken away after I OD'd. I'm thankful that I did OD, because if not I wouldn't have gotten the help that I did. I went into rehab for nearly three months. I haven't touched a pill since. Pothead suits me better than pill head anyways." I finally look at Spencer and I can tell she is thinking.

"Why haven't you got your rights back yet?" She asks me curiously.

"I haven't filed to get them back because…I'm afraid that I won't be able to be a good enough parent. Kailee deserves the best." Spencer rolls her eyes at me.

"Ashley, I could tell tonight, from the little time that we spent with Kailee, that you love that little girl to pieces. And she loves her mommy just as much. I love her mommy, too." She smiles wickedly at me.

"Thanks, Spence. I love you, too, but you're not mad that I didn't tell you about Kailee and Damon?" I ask looking into her bluer than blue eyes.

"No, babe, I'm not mad. I understand why you didn't tell me, but I'm glad that I know now. I love kids. I hope to have some one day."

"With me?" I ask in a whispery voice. She smiles and nods her head up and down.

"Yep, I can see that happening. Do you want kids with me?" She asks with a curious expression. I smile with tears springing to my eyes again.

"I can see that happening." I smile as I brush my lips ever so gently across her's.

_**The song is Arms by Christina Perri. Great song and great singer/songwriter. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
